Frozen Falls
by I'm Mabel Pines
Summary: What will happen when Elsa gets trapped in Gravity Falls? Read to find out.
1. The Portal

Chapter 1: The Portal

**Elsa's POV**

I look around my frozen bedroom. It's been two weeks since the entire kingdom of Arendale found out about my ice powers, but I feel like I did before I ran off into the mountains. Trapped. Scared. Unable to control my powers.

Just then, I hear a knock at the door. Anna. I take a deep breath and turn the knob. Just as I expected, Anna is standing there with a big smile on her face.

"Oh, happy birthday Anna!" I say, smiling a little. "Thanks Elsa. Wanna build a snowman?" I look at her through the small crack in the door, then glance back at the cold room. "Uh, sure. Let's go."

So we walk to the courtyard full of snow. Together we roll up three balls and make a snow girl. I give her a carrot nose and Anna gives her her pink scarf.

Then I form a snowflake and delicately place it on her. Olaf comes out an looks at the snow girl. "You made me a friend!" he says, hugging her.

Anna and I burst out laughing, but when I put my hands in front of me, ice shoots out and barely misses Anna. "Anna!' I scream, rushing over to her.

"Are you okay?" She looks at me."Yeah, I'm fine." I gulp down the lump that has formed in my throat.

"A-are you sure?" She laughs. "Elsa, I'm fine." I can feel tears coming to my eyes and I back up into a wall, which turns to ice in a second. I run back into the castle and out the back way I went out during the ball only weeks ago.

At the other side, I slow down and walk along quietly along, wondering what I'm doing. But a bright light stops my thoughts. Coming to a halt, I notice that the light is a white circle.

I turn around to see Anna coming around the corner, so I do the only thing I can think of doing. I jump through the circle.

**Mabel's POV**  
I walk through the woods with Dipper close behind, his nose buried in journal 3. The wind begins to blow harder and I pick up my pace.

Suddenly, I stop in my tracks. I rub my eyes to make sure what I'm seeing is real. It is. The trees and ground in front of me are covered in ice.

Dipper walks up to me with the book tucked his arm, and by the look on his face I can tell he is just shocked as I am.

"Wha_is that i-ice?" he asks. I nod, reaching out to touch a branch of a tree. Suddenly, I hear a frustrated groan coming from not far away. We rush around to a clearing where a teenage girl is standing

She has blond hair so light it is practically white styled into a singe braid, and she is wearing a light blue dress. Then I gasp. There are snowflakes and ice coming from her hands!

I scream and jump back, tripping over a log and crashing to the ground in the process. The girl looks startled and stares at me, scared. Dipper hurries over to me and helps me up. "Are you okay, Mabel?" he asks.

I dust myself off. "Yeah. I'm fine," I reply, looking at the girl. She seems...familiar. "Hey, Dip. Does she seem familiar to you?" Then I remember something.

A few weeks ago, Dipper and I went to the Gravity Falls movie theater to see a new Disney movie called Frozen. she was in the movie! That's Elsa!

"Mabel," Dipper says, breaking me from my thoughts. "Huh?" I ask, confused. "I said that's Elsa. You know, from Frozen?" "I know," I reply, still staring at Elsa.

"What should we do?" he asks. "I don't know." "Maybe we should_" Before he can finish, I step toward Elsa and introduce myself.

"Hi. I'm Mabel. This is Dipper." I point to him. "We're twelve. What's your name?" I ask, not wanting to freak her out because we know her name.

"I'm Elsa. H-how much did you see?" I look back at Dipper, mentally asking him what to say. he nods, reading my mind. I guess it's a twin thing.

"Um, everything?" She starts to back up. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" I shake my head. "Nope."

"So if you're from Arendale, what are you doing here?" I cup my hands to my mouth the second the words come out. "I found this white portal thingy and went through and ended up here." She gestures to the woods surrounding us.

"Where are we, anyway?" I smile wider.

"This is Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls? Never heard of it."

"It's in Oregon."

"Oregon?"

"Never mind. Do you know how to get back?" She shakes her head, which makes me smile even wider.

"Hey, Dip. I guess that means we have a roommate."

**A/N So how was that? Good? Bad? Terrible? Awesome? Please review and favorite! :) -I'm Mabel Pines out!**


	2. Clean Up

**A/N Ok guys, here's Chapter 2. Sorry these are so short.**

Chapter 2: Clean Up

**Mabel's POV**  
After checking in with Grunkle Stan, we show Elsa the carpet room that we haven't been in since we had that competition and Dipper won the room.

Since she doesn't have a suitcase or anything, we tell her we'll take her into town to buy some more modern clothes so people won't wonder why she's wearing a dress.

Once she gets settled in, Dipper and I head back to the attic.

I change into a light blue sweater with a white snowflake on it and hop onto my bed.

"This is going to be so exiting! I have another girl to hang out with!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

"Mabel, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if someone finds out who she really is?" I stick my tongue out at him.

"Come on Dipper! No one's gonna find out." He hesitates, but I end up winning and we take Elsa into town for some other clothes.

I have to admit, it's really fun. We try all kinds of styles to see which one is perfect. And by "we" I mean Elsa and me. Dipper just sits on a bench, nose deep in journal 3.

When we're done, she twirls in a circle and checks out the outfit one more in a in a mirror. She is wearing jeans with a pink t-shirt that has a peace sign on it. I smile. "Perfect."

**Dipper's POV**  
I really think this is boring, so I'm relieved when they're done and we can leave.

On the way back, I have a strange feeling there's something wrong. I shake it off and continue walking, but it comes back to me in the attic.

I am going downstairs to talk to Mabel-she went to the kitchen because she said she was hungry-when I hear a crashing sound coming from Elsa's room.

I rush in to see ice everywhere. Covering the floor, the walls, the sleeping bag she's using for now. And in the center of it all is Elsa, looking very scared.

I try to say something, but no words come out. What if Stan walked in right now? What would happen? I take a deep breath and step toward her.

"You know how to unfreeze all this right?" I say, remembering the movie.

"I already tried. All that happened was this." She puts her hands out, ice shooting from her palms and missing me by an inch.

"What do I do Dipper?" I can tell she's about to cry. I honestly have no idea.  
"Um..." Then I have an idea.

I rush out off the room-being careful to shut the door behind me-,grab a pair of gloves from a drawer, and run back in, followed by Mabel.

"Here." I toss them to her. "In the meantime, we should try to melt this." I gesture to Mabel, who's standing in the doorway with a ham sandwich in her hands.

* * *

An hour and a half and four blow dryers later, the room is soaking wet, but free of any traces of ice. "Phew. We're done," says Mabel. "I'm so tired I could sleep on a bunch of thorns!"

She plops down into a puddle on the floor and becomes still, then a few seconds later starts mumbling something about sparkly rainbow kittens. Man, she falls asleep fast.

Elsa and I grab towels from the bathroom and are on our way back when Stan stops us. Looking susicous, he asks, "What're all the towels for?"

I gulp. "Uh, uh, it's nothing." He shrugs and walks past us. We sigh in relief and hurry back to Elsa's room to dry it.

**Mabel's POV**  
I wake up to an empty room. I just dreamed about a sparkly kitten offering me a ride. So I got on and it took me to the convenience store where Several Timez were.

They were all in giant pink bedazzled hamster balls, and then a package of Smile Dip with Lil' Gideon's hair started chasing me down a hall that had  
multi-colored doors.

I screamed myself awake, then looked around to find the bedroom empty. No Dipper. No Elsa. No one.

I stand up and, realizing I'm starving, head to the kitchen. Dipper  
and Elsa are standing there, talking and laughing. "Hey guys. You wanna go t the diner?"

Elsa looks at me with confusion. "Greasy's Diner. It's in town." So we walk into town, talking about all kinds of things to pass the time.

Suddenly Elsa stops and points, her face pale white. "What?" I ask, turning in the direction of her finger. Then I see it. I almost throw up when I do.

A snowflake. It's snowing.

**A/N Dun dun dun! Cliffhanger! So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible? Anyway, please review and favorite! Chapter 3 coming soon! :) -I'm Mabel Pines out!**


End file.
